Café
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: No hay nada en el mundo que le guste a Haruka más que un café con crema por las mañanas. No existe nada más agradable que ese amargo sabor atenuado al comienzo del día junto con un par de cucharadas de azúcar para obtener más energía. Lo único que le gustaba más era Michiru.


No hay nada en el mundo que le guste a Haruka más que un café con nata por las mañanas.

No existe nada más agradable que ese amargo sabor atenuado al comienzo del día junto con un par de cucharadas de azúcar para obtener más energía.

Lo único que le gustaba más era Michiru.

En su mundo no había nada más que la piel de la menor, sus abrazos, latidos, promesas, calor ni otros orgasmos. Esa necesidad constante que tenía la una por la otra; caminando en la calle, dentro de su auto o dejando que el sol las quemara en la playa.

A pesar de no conocerla de toda la vida, en ese momento se planteaba cómo comer, escribir sufrir, escapar o mentir. Si lo único cierto, y lo único claro que cursaba por su mente mientras bebía ese fuerte americano a le vez que daba cortas caladas a ese cigarrillo, era el firme, salvaje y bendito amor que sentían la una por la otra.

Nunca se planteó sentir amor por alguien; para Haruka siempre fue la señal más clara de debilidad. Ahora, al saber a qué olía incluso la sangre derramada por una herida en su novia, el sabor de su cuello, el color de su voz y lamentablemente, también el dolor de su llanto.

— ¿Se acabó la nata? — Michiru susurró mientras se sentaba al lado de la mayor al notar como la otra tomaba su café negro. Automáticamente, su cabeza se posó en el hombro contrario para luego quitarle el cigarro a la otra y dar una profunda calada. La noche anterior habían estado en la playa y ahora las sabanas estaban cubiertas por pequeños granos de arena que con el paso del tiempo, a ninguna le molestaba.

— No, sólo quería despabilar. Ayer por la noche no dormimos mucho

— Hoy no tenemos razón para salir de la cama.

— Ah, Michiru. ¿Tú sólo piensas en hacer el amor? — La recién mencionada soltó una pequeña carcajada, para luego mover su cabeza negando.

— Pienso en ti, en lo mucho que te amo; en que no podría volver a vivir sin tu presencia en vida. — Luego de escuchar atentamente la respuesta, Haruka volvió a aspirar el humo del tabaco mientras que su mano viajaba hasta la cintura de su novia, introduciéndola en la camisa que traía para acariciar su suave piel.

— ¿Quieres volver a la cama, preciosa? — Michiru sonrió, antes de besar su mejilla.

— ¿Sigo siendo yo la que solo piensa en sexo? Iré a prepararte otro café. — La menor se levantó, caminando hasta la cocina asimismo la otra apagó el cigarro.

Tokio lucía tan tranquilo en la gris y fría mañana de domingo a fines de noviembre. El tiempo había cambiado repentinamente por ayer la noche, pues el viento trajo consigo un cielo de pizarra con llovizna, vistiéndolas de niebla. El aire probablemente estaba helado y penetrante; le encantaría estar ahí, sintiendo el frio entrar por sus poros.

Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada, luego camino nuevamente a la habitación para así cambiar las sabanas por unas limpias, teniendo particular cuidado de no dejar ni un solo grano de arena.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Haruka? — Michiru se burló al verla hacer la cama. Ella llevaba un café con helado en cada una de sus manos que dejo sobre la mesita de noche.

A Haruka le encantaba jugar a crear figuras en la espalda de su novia con esa bebida para luego quitarla con pequeños besos.

Ambas se acostaron al mismo tiempo, aunque Michiru se quitó la camisa blanca de Haruka antes.

Se abrazaron en un acto casi involuntario, una costumbre aferrada, al igual que era respirar. La mayor la aferro a su pecho, con toda su alma. No podría estar más feliz.

Michiru cerró sus ojos, notando el aliento contrario en su mejilla, sus labios estaban a milímetros, el silencio recorría la habitación pero no era incomodo; aunque sonaba difícil, estaban cada vez más cerca, como si se quisieran fundir con la otra

—Estas muy cerca. — Susurró la menor con aire coqueto. Haruka suspiro y cambió sus posiciones para quedar sobre ella mientras la besaba, lentamente, de manera casi perezosa. Su corazón se aceleró, los labios de la chica eran igual de suaves que la primera vez que lo habían tocado.

Con las manos en la cintura, Michiru la acerco aún más a su cuerpo para luego empezar a subir la mano por el bien formado trasero de la mayor, pasando por sus muslos, abdomen y finalmente llegando a sus pechos, por debajo de la camiseta que traía.

A veces Haruka despertaba con la melancolía a flor de piel y su novia se desvivía por hacerla sentir mejor. Era el precio de ser una Sailor Scout, poder morir en cualquier momento, matar sin asco, traicionar a su princesa, o por un error estúpido perder a la mujer que ama.

Sin embargo, en esa mañana podría morir feliz.

Completamente drogada por el amor de Michiru.


End file.
